The unknown family
by TLeilani2121
Summary: What happens when Harry finds he has a cousin. Sirius is free and there all living together in grimuald place? and just how safe is it there? set in Harry's 4th year.
1. it all started with a pop

ATTENTION!

Hello there so this is my revision to the **unknown family**. After I had re read it I decided I no longer though it was decent enough, so I've added and took away some things. Changed settings and changed the over all fluff it was.

So anyways I hope you like the revision, and I would love to hear your thoughts on all of it.

also I do not own hp, or anything really to do with it. That all belongs to JK. This is merely something I am doing for fun.

Darcy pov…..

I was awakened by the sound of a scream coming from the lower floor of the house. Quickly before I fully registered what had just happened I hid under the bed. After a few moments my door was thrown open. And in stepped two people. By there boots and long black cloaks I could tell they were death eaters. They searched around my room but never looked under the bed. After what had felt like forever there were the sounds of apparition. I waited before coming out from under my bed. The house was trashed; everything was turned over or broken. On the floor in the kitchen was my mother Elizabeth black presumably dead. Tears were streaming down my face. They had killed her; I kneeled down and closed her still open eyes. Going to the linen closet and grabbed a sheet covering her with it.

Soon after that I want and packed up everything I could think of into my bottomless trunk. Books, quilts, keepsakes, clothing everything I could think of. Then I crossed the hall into my mother's room. I opened her wardrobe and packed her clothing and books as well as some photos she had in frames. Under her bed there was a large box, I pulled it out of the bed. My name was written on it. Taking a deep breath I opened it there were all of the important documents, photos, family heirlooms, and my da's wand sat on top of it all. Packing it up I left the empty box on the floor, then snuggled into my mum's bed.

I woke up to the sound of three people apparating into the living room. Quickly I grabbed my da's wand sticking my want into my back pocket. Slowly I creped down the stairs to be met by the sight of Dumbledore, moody, and my uncle Sirius. I however kept my wand up when they noticed. Turning to Sirius I asked "what did you give me for my 5th birthday?" "A cleensweep tots broom." He said. Placing my da's wand in my back pocket with my own wand I rushed down the rest of the stairs into his arms. I probably soaked his shirt with all of my tears. As he whispered into my ear that everything was going to be ok.

After a few moments I pulled away to see moody and Dumbledore standing there. Dumbledore looked concerned his blue eyes not twinkling in the light as they normally did. Moody just nodded at me his magical eye wandering the place. "So, what's the plan?" I asked looking at Sirius. However Dumbledore was the one to answer "we are going to move you back to England, Sirius has recently been pardoned so you are going to stay with him. Though your cousin Harry will be joining you guys as his aunt and uncle have been arrested with child abuse. He will be your two's guardian I believe." As he spoke I just nodded, after all it made cense. "Have you packed?" Sirius asked me. "Yeah, could you help me with my trunk?" I asked leading him up the stairs into my mum's room.

Sirius helped me by placing a feather weight charm onto it and shrinking it into his pocket. He rapped his arm around me as we headed down the stairs and when we reached Dumbledore and moody there was a hat in their hands. I grabbed a hold of it as did Sirius and with a pulling sensation we were portkeyed to London. Sirius led me to his house on grimwald place while d moody and Dumbledore apperated away. Kreacher the black family house elf greeted us at the door.

"When will Harry be here?" I looked up at my uncle "He will be here in the morning, and I don't think he remembers you as you don't really remember him. That being said we will explain everything with him tomorrow when he gets here." Sirius replied. He then led me upstairs to the second floor and continued "This will be your room, it was your fathers." "Okay. I'm going to go to bed then as we have a big day tomorrow." I said getting my trunk from Sirius and placing it on the foot of my bed. Sirius nodded and kissed my forehead before leaving the room closing the door lightly behind him.

However I couldn't sleep so I looked around my room, you can tell that on the wall by the door there were newspapers but were ripped down quite some time ago. The walls are a light green, nothing besides the remains of the newspapers are on any of the walls. There is a dark wood bookshelf that lines the bottom half of the wall on the left from the door. My bead is against the farthest wall with my toes pointing towards the book shelves. There is a desk on the other side of my nightstand. My trunk is on top of a light green rug that covers most of the dark hard wooded floors. In my opinion it looked quite slytherin.

Quickly I grabbed a nightgown from my trunk and change before I grabbed my blankets. It is much colder here then in South Carolina where I had been staying since mum and I went into hiding. Curling up I stared at the ripped off newspaper on the wall, wondering what he had put up there all those years ago. Growing up not knowing my da was one thing but growing up with my mum then loosing her left a hole in my heart.


	2. niece and cousin

Sirius Pov…

At nine o'clock in the morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes, Darcy was up, or so I had thought. Putting a shirt on I walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Except when I got there Darcy was no where to be seen, instead there stood was a boy in his teens with his messy black hair making pancakes. "Harry" I laughed "its good to see you, what are you doing here so early we were going to come and get you at eleven" Harry turned around and smiled, "Remus came and got me at eight this morning" I was going to kill moody, he should have known better. I looked up to see Harry look me up and down "busy night then? Who is she?" he smirked knowingly. I couldn't help myself but laugh, "There was no one last night Harry, I had other things to arrange pip squeak" I said teasing him. After a few minutes we sat down eating pancakes.

Around 9:45 there was a noise upstairs; Darcy probably fell out of the bed. Harry looked at me and smirked, probably thinking he was right, 'oh but how wrong you are' I thought to my self. Standing up I turned to Harry. "Meet me in the living room in fifteen minuets" Then I walked up the stairs to Regulas's old room, well now Darcy's room I suppose. Knocking a few times I heard a faint 'come in' from Darcy "Hey" I said peaking my head in. "Harry is here were going to meet in fifteen minutes down in the living room." She nodded

Darcy pov…

I looked to the clock after my uncle let me know Harry was here. It wasn't ten just yet. I dragged myself out of bead and started to rummage through my trunk. Finally I settled on a flowy chiffon red blouse with a pair of skinny jeans held up with a belt and to finish it off a red and cream stripped scarf. I then grabbed my lace cream toms and put those on as well. When I opened the door Sirius also was opening his door. He was waiting a black tee and some jeans with a black pair of shoes. We walked into the living room where Harry sat on the couch. However he was not smiling when he saw us, or rather me.

"You have a daughter Sirius! and you never told me?" he screamed. So he was upset. However I quickly spoke dismissing his glare. "You mean my uncle? My dad has been dead since before I had been born. I raised my eyebrow daring him to doubt it. "I will explain Harry" Sirius continued. I sat down on the couch across from Harry and Sirius sat next to me.

Sirius begun "First things first, your father James had a sister named Elizabeth. She was a year younger then us in school same as my brother. So we didn't pay much attention to her. However she and my brother Regulas were friends, which we considered odd since she was a ravenclaw and he was a slytherin. My brother made some bad choices when it came to his other friends, and he noticed it in his 7th year and decided he did not want to be a part of that. By then he and abbey were involved and gotten married the summer before there final year. My brother fell into the dark lord's ranks as he was going to spy for Dumbledore. He was however found out somehow and was killed weeks after. Elizabeth however found out that she was pregnant soon after, and Dumbledore moved her to the states so the death eaters couldn't find her and target her as well. You were just a baby when they finally moved; Darcy was only 2 at the time of the move. Then voldemort started to look for you guys, and well you know the rest."

"So why are you here now?" he asked. I responded quietly trying to keep it together "The other day I was woken up by my mother screaming. I quickly hid under my bed before two death eaters walked in, they had found us. They searched my room, and the rest of the house trashing it in the process. They however left not checking under my bed. Dumbledore, Moody, and Sirius came later and brought me here where I would be safe." Sirius stepped in and added "So this is Darcy Lyre Black my niece and your cousin and she will be staying with us" I smiled at Harry and went to shake his hand but he pulled me into a hug.

Harry begun to ask me some questions "Soo..." he started "how old are you?" "Oh I am 16 my birthday is in March. I think that makes me a 5th year?" I replied. Nodding he continued "um well I am Harry James potter, though I think you knew that. I am currently 14 but ill be 15 in July. I'll be in my 4th year this year." I smiled so I am older then him. "You are the same age as the Weasly twins, the Weasly's are like my second family" he added "can I meet these Weasly's?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders "why not let me go ask Sirius if it's ok we floo over." I hadn't even noticed that he left the room.

Well Harry was definitely nicer then I had thought. I would think the fame would get to his head. After a few moments he came back into the room smiling. "He said sure and that he would be over to the Weasly's to pick us up around dinner time." We went to the fire place Harry went first saying 'the burrow' as he tossed in the powder. He disappeared in the flames. I copied his motions saying 'the burrow' as I my self tossed in the floo powder. However when I came flying out I tripped over a small gate that was around their fire place and right into a red heads arms.


End file.
